Cupboard Love
by klcm
Summary: JJ and Emily follow through on their plan of locking Morgan and Garcia in a closet.....what will happen behind that clsoed door? M/G


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------

'They're going to hate us.'

'So... it's for their own good.'

'Okay you two what's the plan.'

'Okay first are you fed up of their dance?'

'Between those two?' Hotch pointed out of the partially open door.

'Yeah.'

'Oh most definitely.'

'Okay, well have you done your part?'

'I have, Rossi helped me out.'

'Okay, Reid's on Morgan duty. JJ's about to go on Garcia duty.'

'Okay and us?'

'We prepare.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Morgan fancy a coffee?'

'Go for it genius.' Morgan stood and followed Reid into the break room. All Reid had to do was keep Morgan's back to the door.

So far so good he thought so he scratched his ear three times before starting the conversation ball rolling with Morgan.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Pen, can I borrow you?'

'Of course kitten what's up?'

'Can we take a walk?'

'Oh...erm... I would say yes but I've got to get these files sorted and its after lunch rush.'

'Don't worry; I'll explain to Hotch if need be.'

'Okay.' Garcia clicked some buttons and followed JJ out of the room.

Now all JJ had to do was keep Garcia out in the B.A.U. courtyard, in plain sight of their floor area window for at least 10 minutes. When she got there she looked up and scratched her ear three times before turning her attention on Penelope. So far so good in this department as well.

--------------------------------------------

'Okay both have signalled.'

'So we need to sort a closet out.... any suggestions?'

'The one in Garcia's office? Or the one by my office?'

'Either will do, what I want to know is why the hell they sound proof every inch of wall in this place.'

'Well it certainly isn't for reasons like this one.' Hotch said with a smirk on his face, he was lapping up every minute he spent with Emily Prentiss.

'You rude man you.' Emily giggled, inwardly loving the time she had with her handsome boss. 'Do you recon this will actually work?'

'Hmmm...' Hotch pondered on the idea. 'Close proximity?' Was all he could think of saying.

-------------------------------------------

'Thanks for the chat Pen.'

'It's okay JJ, nice to take a break from everything.'

'I bet. You seem a little tense. You sure everything's okay your end?'

'Yeah...Kevin's playing up.'

'What's he up to now?'

'Derek stuff.' She sighed. 'Come on let's get back before a search warrant is released for our whereabouts.'

'Or not.' JJ thought. She smiled. 'Come on then.'

----------------------------------------------------

'Morgan, us lot are going to get some lunch, I need you to look up a file from the archives cupboard.'

'Okay.' Morgan said a little confused. 'How come?'

'Some link with a case, I need it cleaned up. You don't mind do you?'

'No of course not.'

'Get Garcia's help will you, otherwise it may take you awhile.'

'Okay.' Morgan said getting up walking towards Garcia's office. 'Time with my baby girl!' He thought happily.

--------------------------------------------------

'Done.'

'Same here, the '_file'_ is one of the last boxes. Knowing those two they will take some boxes out to get room.'

'Okay and the door will...'

'... Just shut.'

---------------------------------------------------

'Hey baby girl, fancy giving me some help?'

'Help of what kind handsome? It's not a good day so chuck me into anything that isn't people related.'

'Aw everything okay sweet P?' She laughed at the new nickname he had for her.

'It will be.' She smiled.

'We can just chat while we work. I'm on a mission to find a file.'

'In the archives cupboard?' He nodded, she sighed. 'That's a pain.' She laughed.

'I know but I've ordered to get your help so it looks like we have both been summoned.' He smiled.

'Okay let's get to it.'

------------------------------------------------

'They've tackled 3 boxes, that's our cue.'

'Cue?'

'To get 'lunch.' Emily winked.

------------------------------------------------

'So you going to tell me what's bringing you down?'

'You really want to know?'

'I wouldn't be asking otherwise P.' He smiled as he took a seat against the wall and pulled a box close to him, he watched her copy him.

'Kevin.' She muttered.

'What's the jerk done now?'

'Been a jerk as per normal. It's always the same stuff.' She sighed as she searched for the file. Little did they know no file actually existed, if they got that far it would be a bunch of blank papers, with the words, _Get it on_. 'How I spoilt a good thing, with my friendship with you.'

'P you shouldn't have to feel guilt about that, we were here long before he arrived, and he should have given you that understanding.'

'I suppose so... it's just he always thought I wanted more from you, he used to joke about. Going if I did love you or what not, it was never going to happen. I had enough of him beating me down all the time about everything.'

'P do you love me?'

She went answer but the door swung shut, she got up to open it, knowing how hot it got in the little room when the air conditioning was off, it was locked.

'I think we have a problem handsome.'

-------------------------------------------------------

'Score!'

'That was perfect.'

'Leave it ten minutes then we will turn the air conditioning on.'

'That will give it away though.'

'That's the whole point.'

'And they know no one can hear them so they will give up banging on the door.'

'You two have really thought this out.'

'Unbelievably.'

-------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later, they had given up on banging on the door, then Garcia jumped as the air conditioning came on.

'There was no file.'

'What are they up to?'

'I have absolutely no idea at all.'

A piece of paper slid under the door. Morgan reached down and opened it.

_**Box in the corner, marked unknown look in it. You two need to let it out! Talk about everything!**_

'You got to be kidding right?'

'Talk about everything... I thought we already did?'

Morgan reached for the box marked unknown, inside were drinks and food. 'Well they think we don't, we have a picnic here.' He looked at Penelope. 'No dodging the question baby girl, do you love me?' He felt nervous, he knew he loved her, actually as in love with her and had done for too long. He was currently experiencing one problem here; his sexual desire to take Penelope Garcia in his arms and kiss the lips that had for so long teased him was killing him. He dreamt of the day he would make her his, where he could go home and do things to her that were full of desire, lust and fire.

She looked away from him, of course she loved him and now being locked in a cupboard with Derek Morgan was making an easy job of resisting the temptations so much harder. She had desires of telling Derek she loved him, that she wanted nothing more than for him to mean the things he said and to take her in his arms and love her full heartedly.

'Yes.' She looked down, had she really just said it? She knew at that moment it was a mistake to just blurt it out.

He felt his heart sore, that was it for him all sexual restraint gone, he walked towards her, drew her close and kissed her with every emotion possibly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

'Good because I'm in love with you too.' He moved a curl from her face. 'We'll show Kevin Lynch what good thing his lost out on.'

She just stared, had that just happened for real? Had Derek Morgan just got her to confess her deepest love, kissed her passionately and then in return told her he was in love with her?

'You looked shocked baby girl.'

'Uh just a bit sugar.'

'You do not know how long I've waited to do that?'

'Possibly as long as I've waited for you to do it.' He laughed as she blushed a deeper pink than before. 'You don't think they planned this?'

'I don't care baby girl, it's made me realise what I want.'

'Oh really?'

Sexual tension was really beginning to run, the intensity of their eyes, the tone of their voices, the closeness of their bodies, the beat of their hearts. Morgan moved in for the kill, grabbed her in his arms, hand running down her body the other through her hair, her hand up around his neck as they deepened the intensity of their kiss, they were too involved they didn't realise the door swing back open.

-------------------------------------------

'Job accomplished.'

Emily said high fiving JJ, and accepting a kiss of Hotch. They stood watching a job well done. No more dancing around the relationship, from now on their friends were dancing together. Definitely a job well done.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N: I fancied a pure fluff one/shot.... hope you liked?**


End file.
